Regalo de Bodas
by MellieTheAmazing
Summary: El mejor regalo que le podrían haber hecho a Oliver Queen era darle la opción de despedirse correctamente. O tal vez, no tener que decir adiós de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfic desde hace años, que me uní al maravillosos mundo de Fanfiction. Espero que les agrade y dejen reviews para saber si continuar la historia o dejarla como OneShot. Ubicado después del capitulo 21 "Al Sah-Him"

Los personajes de Arrow no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics y CW.

* * *

No podía hacerlo.

Sabía que no tenia ninguna opción, ninguna forma de salir de esto, pero no lograba controlarse para seguir con toda esta farsa. No se suponía que fuera así.

Solo, en su habitación en Nanda Parbat, parado en el balcón y mirando por la ventana hacia la noche estrellada, estaba comenzando a sentir pánico, algo que había experimentado pocas veces desde su regreso de la isla.

A esa hora mañana, estaría casado con Nyssa Al Ghul, afianzando su asenso como lider de la Liga de Asesinos; estaría rindiendose, aceptando el destino que había elegido a cambio de salvar a Thea; estaría despidiéndose de su ciudad, sus amigos, su familia.

Y lo que mas lo perturbaba y lo mantenía despierto desde el momento en que Ra's Al Ghul había decretado su futuro; mañana a esa hora estaría renunciando a cualquier fantasía o esperanza de regresar con Felicity y formar una vida juntos; renunciaba al sueño de vivir en su departamento para despertar con ella a su lado todas las mañanas; a la ilusión de verla caminar hacia el altar un día, con Digg llevándola hacia el, uniendo sus caminos tanto como vivieran; a la alegría que tendría al sostener en sus brazos su primer hijo o hija, al lado de su hermosa esposa, mirando el resultado del amor que se profesaban mutuamente.

Estaría acabando con su vida como Oliver Queen.

Y eso era lo ultimo que quería hacer, no después de haber visto a sus amigos, su familia, y ver el dolor en sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que se había convertido.

Digg estaba molesto, por supuesto, después de haber secuestrado a Lyla, no esperaba que estuviera feliz por verlo, pero no estaba preparado para ver el dolor en sus ojos, el mismo que tenia en el momento que le contó sobre la perdida de su hermano.

Laurel estaba, tal vez sorprendida, o quizá en shock, al darse cuenta de que no era mas el Oliver que había sido su amigo desde la infancia, con quien había compartido tantos momentos felices y tristes, por quien había llorado su perdida después del accidente y su naufragio, con quien había llorado por Sara, y la había mantenido alejada del alcohol al aceptarla en su equipo, en su familia.

Y Felicity. Su hermosa y valiente Felicity.

Era ella de quien mas temía su reacción, y con justa razón. Se había preparado para ver enojo, dolor, acusación, incluso asco después de haber secuestrado a Lyla. Pero no amor. No esperaba el amor que había en su mirada, ni tampoco esperaba lo que ese amor causo en él.

Queria acercarse a ella, decirle que todo estaba bien, que no había razón para temer; que todo era solo una farsa para lograr quitarse de encima a la Liga de Asesinos de una vez y para siempre, que el estaba bien, que solo faltaba un poco más de tiempo, y que regresaría a continuar su relación desde el punto en que la habían dejado. Que la ama incluso más que el día que se despidieron después de por fin aceptar sus sentimientos y encontrarse en los brazos del otro.

Pero no pudo hacerlo. No podía permanecer tan cerca de ella sin poder decirle todo eso, sin poder acercarse y abrazarla, besarla, decirle cuanto la había extrañado esas tres semanas, y que el pensar en ella era lo único que lo había mantenido cuerdo.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo saco de sus pensamientos, e inmediatamente se tenso y se puso en guardia, mas no se volteo inmediatamente. No debían atraparlo siendo mas que el guerrero perfecto que Ra's quería, sin sentimientos ni pensamientos propios.

Y el pensar en su Felicity había causado que las barreras alrededor de él se derrumbaran por un momento, permitiéndole regresar a tiempos y sueños más felices.

Tardo un poco en volverse, y al hacerlo vio a Nyssa en la entrada de su habitación, lo que le permitió relajarse un poco, sabiendo inmediatamente que no estaba ahí para atacarlo. Sin embargo, debía fingir frente a ella tanto como frente a su padre, a pesar de saber que Nyssa estaba en contra de esta boda tanto o incluso mas como el.

-¿No es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda?- dijo él sin sentimiento en la voz ni expresión en el rostro, preguntándose por que estaba ella ahí, viendose tan miserable como el día del arreglo.

-Esa no es una idea que permanezca en nuestras tradiciones-contesto ella caminando hacia el balcón y ubicandose junto a él.

-¿Que estas haciendo aqui, Nyssa?- dijo él, girandose hacia ella, viendo solo su perfil, mientras que ella miraba hacia el cielo . -No has sido vista desde que nos comprometimos; en tus habitaciones, en el area de entrenamiento o en los alrededores, y eso me genera cierta tensión. ¿Donde has estado? y, mas importante, ¿ _qué_ has estado haciendo fuera de Nanda Parbat?

-He estado arreglando mis asuntos pendientes. Además, me era imposible conseguir tu regalos de bodas si permanecía aquí, y debía hacerme cargo de algunas diligencias mientras aun puedo decidir y moverme libremente.

-¿De que estas hablando?-la conversación no tenia sentido alguno para él, igual que la presencia de su prometida en su habitación la noche antes de la boda. -¿De que regalo estas hablando?

-Cuando mi amada Sara fue arrebatada de esta vida, no pude despedirme de ella, profesarle mi amor una ultima vez, o decirle cuanto lamentaba el haberla traído a este mundo de oscuridad y muerte, a pesar de que lo haría de nuevo, para tener la oportunidad de conocerla.- Nyssa se mantuvo viendo hacia afuera al decir eso, impidiéndole ver su expresión completamente debido a la falta de luz en el exterior.

-Si hubiera tenido esa opción, hubiera actuado diferente, y no tendríamos que estar aquí. Mi regalo para ti es la opción.

Después de un momento en el que ella no habló y el continuaba dandole vueltas a sus palabras, Nyssa comenzó a caminar de regreso a la puerta, con decisión en el rostro y la mirada perdida, como si se hubiera transportado a sus memorias.

-Haz lo que prefieras con mi regalo, y disfrutado mientras puedas, Oliver Queen. Porque mañana, tu vida con ese nombre terminara para siempre, y Oliver Queen no estara solo en el pasado, sino que habra muerto.- diciendo eso, Nyssa salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta y sin mirar hacia atrás. Oliver se volvió hacia el exterior, intentando aun darle un sentido a las palabras.

Fue debido a esto que no fue consiente del sonido de pasos dirigiendose a su habitación, hasta que estos se detuvieron en la entrada.

El sonido de alguien reteniendo el aliento repentinamente fue lo que lo trajo de regreso al momento. Reconocería ese sonido en cualquier momento, a pesar de haberlo escuchado hacia tanto tiempo.

Se vio de vuelta en su mansión, con el mundo cayendo a su alrededor y Slade buscando destruirlo; se vio diciendo "te amo" a Felicity, engañandola y a si mismo al decirse que solo estaba fingiendo, que el sentimiento no era verdadero, y repitiendo en su mente, que el momento en que ella había retenido el aliento después de sus palabras -con esperanza en su mirada y un amor que no podía esconder mas tiempo- no era el causante del nudo que sentía en la garganta.

Girandose rapidamente, comprobando que lo que había oído no era solo un producto de su imaginación o su memoria, se encontró con la única persona que había permanecido en su mente durante el tiempo que llevaba en Nanda Parbat.

-Felicity…


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias a las personas que dejaron un review; puede que haya tardado un poco, pero esta historia aun no termina, solo estaba en una ligera pausa debido a que mi amiga "mi musa" se fue de viaje para recuperarse por ese final de temporada, así que, ahora que regresamos, vamos a continuar con esto._

 _Sigan dejando reviews, que son los que me motivan a traerles estas locuras. Y si tienen tiempo, pasen por mi perfil para seguir mis otras historias, traducciones, que escribo con mucha emoción para ustedes._

 _Los personajes son propiedad de **DC Comics** y **CW.**_

* * *

 _-Felicity…_

Estaba ahí, frente a el, en la misma habitación que habían compartido cuando habían estado juntos, donde había escuchado por fin las palabras que tanto ansiaba oír de ella, donde le había demostrado cuanto importaba para el, y también, donde ella le había demostrado lo mismo al intentar sacarlo de Nanda Parbat y llevarlo de regreso a Starling City.

-¡Oliver! ¿Estas bien? ¿Que esta pasando?¿Porque Nyssa me trajo aquí sin decirle a nadie? Digg y Lyla van a estar preocupados por haber faltado a cenar sin avisar, Laurel se preguntara en donde estoy, porque iba a recogerme del trabajo; y ¡Thea! Va a pasarlo mal si no regreso al departamento para cuando ella despierte mañana, y eso es lo ultimo que necesita en este momento... ¿Oliver? ¿Que esta mal?.

Necesitó de un momento para poder reaccionar después del arranque de preguntas y respuestas de Felicity, pero cuando lo hizo, y aun cuando sus palabras no tuvieron sentido para él, mientras las de Nyssa se aclaraban, todos sus muros y corazas se vinieron abajo.

De tres pasos llego a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos, respirando el aroma que era tan característico de ella y con el que había soñado mientras estuvieron separados. Algo como helado de menta con chispas de chocolate, plantas que no necesitan luz solar y promesas de felicidad. Felicity.

No podía encontrar la voz para formular palabras y responder sus preguntas, o hacer él las suyas propias, porque necesitaba saberlo todo; desde a que se refería con lo de regresar con Thea, y porque Laurel iba a recogerla en lugar de ir ella en su auto, hasta saber si lo había extrañado tanto como el a ella, si el recuerdo de su noche juntos la mantenía despierta, si escuchaba su voz en su mente diciéndole _"te amo"_.

-Felicity.- fue lo único que pudo decir, y en esa palabra lo dijo todo. Sosteniéndola contra el y sintiendo sus pequeños brazos enredarse en su cintura para acariciar su espalda, confirmo que no era un sueño o una alucinación. Estaba ahí, con el.

Repentinamente, se tensó. Estaba _ahí_. En Nanda Parbat. En su habitación. ¿Es que Nyssa no había pensado en el peligro que la ponía al llevarla junto a el, que era vigilado todo el tiempo?.

-Tienes que irte. Ya. No se que estaba pensando Nyssa, pero no puedes estar aquí, no debió traerte conmigo. No perteneces a este lugar. Debe regresar por ti y llevarte a Starling.- dijo soltándose de su abrazo y alejándose de ella dirigiéndose a la esquina mas alejada de la habitación. No confiaba en si mismo para no besarla, tomarla en sus brazos como la ultima vez que habían estado ahí, mostrarle cuanto la había extrañado.

Porque lo quería. _¡Diablos!,_ como ansiaba besarla, tomarla, hacerla suya de nuevo, perderse en ella y olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor en esos momentos.

-¿De que estas hablando? Oliver, no se que esta pasando, o porque estoy aquí, pero no pienso ir a ningún lado. No hasta saber que ocurre.- decía Felicity mientras se acercaba a él, intentando ignorar el dolor que sentía en el pecho por su rechazo.

No lo había visto desde su viaje a Starling City, pero el hombre que había secuestrado a Lyla, que casi había asesinado a Digg, que no había retrocedido frente a nadie mas que Thea; ese hombre no era su Oliver.

Era Al Sah-Him. El Heredero del Demonio. Un miembro más de la Liga. Un desconocido en el cuerpo del hombre que amaba.

-No lo entiendes; estoy vigilado en todo momento y si te encuentran aquí, creerán que intentamos escapar. Y cuando lo hagan, cuando te encuentren, el castigo será algo peor que la muerte- solo la idea de verla en alguna de las situaciones por las que el había pasado en las ultimas semanas le dificultaba respirar. -No quiero ni siquiera pensar que tengas que pasar por eso, Felicity.

Al ver el dolor en su mirada, Felicity solo pudo pensar en una cosa que hacer para cambiar eso. Ubicándose frente a el, llevo su mano a su cara, acariciando su mejilla mientras encontraba las palabras que buscaba que harían entender a Oliver.

Pero no estaba preparada física ni mentalmente para lo que sintió al ver a Oliver cerrar sus ojos cuando sus pieles entraron en contacto, recargándose en su mano, como si no necesitara escudarse en su fachada de soldado cuando estaba con ella.

Al sentirlo, al tocarlo de nuevo, todo regreso, como lo hacia cada noche que había pasado alejada de él: el cuidado con que le había quitado los lentes, como si fueran algo precioso para el; la forma en que la había besado, tan diferente de las veces anteriores, tan dulce y tan amargo, porque ambos sabían que esa era su ultima oportunidad de estar juntos; como no había dejado de mirarla mientras se quitaba la ropa, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer; su fuerza y ternura al cargarla hacia la cama, sosteniéndola contra el, como evitando que se alejara de él o escapara, algo ilógico si le preguntaran a ella, porque no había otro sitio en el que quisiera estar.

-Entonces no lo hagas. No pienses en todas las cosas malas que podrían suceder. Estoy aquí, Oliver. Estamos aquí, juntos.- dijo Felicity poniendo su mano libre sobre su corazón, haciéndolo abrir los ojos, mirando dentro de ellos el miedo, el arrepentimiento, el dolor, pero además de todo eso, también pudo ver claramente cariño, preocupación, y amor: el cariño y la preocupación por su hermana, lo que lo había llevado al lugar donde se encontraba; el cariño por sus amigos, que lo habían salvado de recorrer su camino como vigilante sólo; y probablemente lo más importante en ese momento, el amor por Felicity, la esperanza de encontrar un futuro juntos, de salir de la oscuridad en la que estaba atascado.

De poder tener una vida larga y feliz al lado del otro, amándose hasta que sus días terminaran.

-Te amo.- susurró el, como si temiera que al decirlo en voz alta alguien pudiera llegar y arruinar ese momento, que pudieran llevársela de su lado.

Acercando su rostro lentamente, mientras cerraba sus ojos, Felicity susurró: - Te amo, Oliver.- antes de cerrar la distancia que los separaba, besándolo y llevando sus manos hacia sus hombros para acercarlo a ella, para mostrarle cuanto lo había extrañado, cuanto había temido por el, y cuanto había soñado con eso, con estar juntos de nuevo.

Oliver reacciono al instante, envolviendo sus brazos en su cintura y respondiendo al beso, el cual comenzó tierno y lento, como si estuvieran reconociéndose, saboreando el momento. Pero eso cambió rápidamente.

Guiándola hacia la cama sin romper el beso, Oliver la recostó con cuidado, pasando sus manos por sus costados, dirigiendo hacia abajo, y sacando de ella un suspiro, separándose por fin.

-De acuerdo,- dijo Oliver con la respiración pesada y sin dejar de mirarla, con sus ojos llenos de amor y deseo- dejare de pensar, si prometes quedarte conmigo, solo esta noche. Mañana veremos como solucionar esto.

-Eso es todo lo que pido.- dijo Felicity con una sonrisa, jalándolo hacia ella, uniendo sus labios y sus corazones de nuevo, esperando que fuera no por ultima vez.


End file.
